Getting Back Together
by yuri lowell
Summary: Gumball goes to a new school to start over but what he finds instead is unfinished matters from his past.


Gumball:

My alarm clock droned on as I woke myself up from my comfy bed. The clock read 7:30. I jumped up from the bed and ran into the shower only leaving to yell at my sister Bonnie to wake up. I received a loud moan as recognition. The shower was just the right temp to melt away the stiffness you get sometimes when you sleep in the same spot for too long. I grabbed the shampoo that I loved so much from the corner of the tub and washed my bleach blond hair then washed the rest of my body with post haste. The cold bathroom floor sent shivers up my spine as I ran in to my carpeted floor. My closet consisted of bright pink and dark purples. I ran my finger a cross my chin in thought about what I wanted to wear when my sister shouted "Hurry up you, butt I don't want to be late on my first day of school". "Coming" I shouted back at her. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright pink shirt with a polo logo on it and ran down the hall toward the door with my backpack in hand. My sister was already in the car waiting for me to show up with a frown plastered on her face. "Sorry it took so long sis" I said as I started the car and drove out the drive way toward our new school.

Marceline:

I was talking to Fiona when I got a text from my girlfriend that Marshall's surprise was on his way. The amount of joy I had on my face was canceled by the fact that I was in math class and the teacher was talking about poly something and I was doing my best to ignore him. Then the door opened and in walked two of the sexiest people on earth Bubba and Bonnie.

Marshall:

Math class was really boring today but when I heard we might get some new bloods I thought that it be good to tease them to get a kick or two. That all went out the water when Gilroy Gumball walked in class. I could not believe my eyes as Gilroy stood there in class.

Gumball:

I introduced myself to my new classmates until my eyes meet with some familiar ones. Marshall Lee Abadear was my ex-boyfriend from a while ago and we did not end it on good terms. So I choose to ignore him for my own good. I could not get mixed up with him again but damn it was going to be hard. I moved to sit near Marcy and Bonnie but as I passed by him I could see the hurt in his eyes. He has not gotten over me yet. This school year just got so much more complicated.

Marshall:

"Hey man" said Fin as he sat down next to me at lunch. "Nothing" I responded which was a lie. My head was filled with too many emotions to sort through right now. "That's cool man" said Fin as he shove spoonful of what looks like peas into his mouth. Jake soon followed behind him with his girlfriend Rani. Soon everyone from my group came over Fiona, Cake, Mono, and my sister Marcy. Our conversation went on like usually until the Gilroy and Bonnie combo came who went straight to her girlfriends side. Gilroy stood staring at me with those perfect eyes he has and I could not take it anymore. I got up and stood in front of Gilroy with the famed Abadear smirk. He responded by blushing all over his face. I slapped his tray on the ground and got a squeak for his soft strawberry lips. Before he could respond I threw him on the table food and all. I slowly crawled up to him and said in my sexiest voice "Your mine Gilroy Gumball". Then I ravaged those perfect lips of his. I brought my lips next to his ear and whispered "And don't you forget it". I then made my exit with the whole school in shock but sadly that did not happen. What happened was I passed him with my head down and left the lunchroom

Gumball:

My sister and I were a little late to the lunchroom so we had to wait for our food to come out. So we were happy that there was room for us curtesy of my sister's friends who are pretty swell. Fin and Jake are really cool so are their twins Fiona and Cake. They share so much in common and I don't think they realize it though. Rani and her cousin Mono are cool too they both know English and Korean but Mono does not talk much but from what I hear his voice is pretty deep. Rani she really likes to talk and only Jake could keep up with that. Fiona is amazing she is basically a dude but don't tell her that she hates to be called a guy since she is a lesbian. Cake is everybody's mama. Last but not least were the Abadears Marcy and Marshall. Marcy was busy talking to my sister and that's when I saw Marshall and his adorable face. I could see that adorable face he always makes when he laughs with other people and I froze in place. Marshall noticed my presence I swear he was day dreaming about me he gets this little gleam in his eyes when does. Just as I was about to say something he got up and walked passed me with the saddest look in his eyes. I heard a loud sigh as Marcy's chair scrapped against the floor and her running after him. I followed after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence but my sister stopped me and went herself.

Marcy:

I am so freaking tired of Marshall's b.s. He was taking this all wrong. I searched the halls looking for him when I heard quiet sobs echo from behind me. Marshall was sitting in a stairwell that no one ever uses with his knees to his chest. "Dude get yourself together you can get past this" I said in hopes that my brother would come to his senses and bring out that fame Abadear smirk but nothing came. I sighed and sat next to him "It's going to be ok man. Screw what dad said if you want Gumball then go get him" I said. "You heard what dad said "No faggots for sons". With that Marshall got up and left me. "You can come out now" I said when I was sure Marshall was gone. Bonnie came around the corner and said "Your dad's a dick you know" Yeah I know but what can you do about your parents" I said trying to calm Bonnie down.

Marshall:

Whenever I'm bummed about something I always go to high places. So I went the roof of the school for some fresh air. Being around Bubba makes my chest hurt and not in a good way. Damn my dad for being a dick I thought as I swung my feet off the edge of the roof with my back on the ground. I love the feel of the wind on my face as it blows past me. As the winds continues to blow I pick up the scent of a certain shampoo and I know am not alone anymore. I ready myself for what's about to happen

Gumball:

The door to the roof was cracked open like I knew it was. I always know where Marshall is whenever he gets like this. "Are you ok" I ask Marshall. He turns around and that sad look is there. "I'm fine" he responds. "No you're not Marshall. Whenever you get upset about something you always find your way on to the roof of somewhere" I said thanks to my years of being with him I always knew when he is hiding something from me. Marshall got up and walked away from heading towards the door. I ran in front of him blocking the door "Why are you ignoring me Marshall. He pushed me against the wall and planted his lips on mine. My soft pink lips crashed and fought against Marshall's cracked and dry lips but I did not mind I was too engrossed with the best kiss of my life. Marshall broke the kiss first as we both needed air to breathe. Wow I muttered as a deep blush spread like wild fire across my face. Marshall flashed that famous Abadear smirk and I saw the Marshall that I fell in love with but that lasted far too short as his face contorted in a frown as turned his head. "Because I can't have you". With that Marshall walked passed me like I did not exist and down the stairwell back to class. That motherfucker did not just give me the most sexual stimulating kiss ever and expect me to leave you alone then he has another thing coming I thought as I started to think about how to get my Marshall back.


End file.
